Make Over
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Hinata punya status selain menjadi pelajar. Bekerja di malam hari? Mencari pelanggan? 'Menyihir' orang lain? Apa, sih, pekerjaannya, statusnya? One-shot/AU/HinaSasu/RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Hinata. H & Sasuke. U

**Warning:** AU, typo[s], OOC—mudah-mudahan cuma little bit, dll

**A/N:** Gak tau mau ngomong apa *bleh*

**Enjoy reading, pals!**

**

* * *

**

**Make Over**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini Hinata nampak kelelahan, sepertinya malam tadi Hinata mendapat orderan yang berlimpah. Fakta bahwa setiap orang menginginkan paras yang terbaik agar dapat memikat lawan jenis, terlebih pada orang yang disukai.

Langkah Hinata gontai, berbeda dengan biasanya, dimana dia akan berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju kelasnya. Helaan nafas berkali-kali terdengar dari mulutnya.

Seolah baru melihat spesies manusia unik terbaru, Kiba berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata dan memperhatikan gadis indigo itu dengan seksama.

Dengan rasa keheranan, Kiba meletakkan telapaknya ke dahi Si Rambut Indigo. Membuat Empunya sontak menjauh beberapa langkah dari pemuda bertato merah tersebut.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Kiba-kun?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, keheranan.

Kiba tersenyum, matanya menutup. Yang terlihat hanya garis bibir yang melengkung, membuat tato di pipinya tak lagi berbentuk segtiga.

"Heh," ejeknya,"Kupikir kau mahluk planet asing yang menyamar jadi Hinata. Ternyata kau Hinata sungguhan."

"M-maksudmu?" Hinata yang memang dasarnya polos bin lugu hanya dapat mengerutkan alis tanda tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, tak biasanya Hinata datang dalam diam seperti ini. Biasanya kau akan menyapa setiap orang dengan senyuman lembutmu. Kau sakit?" tatapan _care_ terpancar dari mata coklat Kiba.

Hinata menyadarinya. Menyadari kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari sepasang bola mata milik Kiba. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman maklum-paham-redup atau semacamnya. Seolah dari senyuman itu, Hinata ingin mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' pada Kiba.

Seorang sahabat harus bisa berbicara secara _inverbal_ bukan? Maka dengan sedikit isyarat mata dari Hinata, Kiba telah mengetahui maksud Sang Gadis. Dirangkul sahabatnya menuju ruang kelas dengan rasa solid. Senyum pun terkembang dari sepasang muda-mudi yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan itu.

Seperti biasa, Hinata yang seorang pusat perhatian selalu mendapat fokus pandangan dari seisi kelas. Tak sampai sedetik, di sekeliling Hinata telah berkerumun siswa maupun siswi yang memang mengidolakan Hinata.

Sikap Hinata yang ramah, polos—untuk ukuran anak seumurannya, dan punya paras manis, memang sukses membuat semua siswi maupun siswa KonohaGakuen—sekolah Hinata—terpesona karenanya.

Bermain Dodge Ball bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, menekuri pelbagai eksperimen di Lab. dan menjalankan sederet aktifitas di sekolah. Itulah dia—di siang hari, menutupi identitasnya sebagai 'penyihir' yang muncul di malam hari.

* * *

Kini malam telah tiba, bulan sabit menyembul memberikan penerangan. Hinata berjalan pelan di atas aspal. Tubuhnya hanya tersorot cahaya lampu yang hanya menampakkan bagian tubuhnya tak secara utuh. Dengan berlapis _wraps _berwarna violet pudar—serupa bola matanya, ia menembus kesunyian. Jelas, malam hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Para pedagang telah menutup tokonya masing-masing—karena, jarang ada pengunjung yang datang ke toko mereka pada cuaca seperti ini. lain halnya dengan Hinata, walau hujan ia tetap 'berjualan'. Mencari pelanggan yang nantinya akan meminta jasanya. Tangan sebelah kirinya memegang payung, benda yang membuatnya terlindung dari butiran air hujan. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi, ia gunakan untuk menjinjing tas hitam berbentuk kotak. Yang pastinya berisi 'alat sihir' yang ia perlukan.

Derap langkah Hinata terhenti saat dilihatnya seorang gadis berdiri di seberang jalan. Posisinya mencerminkan bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Hinata mengulum senyum.

'Ada pelanggan,' pikir Hinata sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung _wraps_.

Maka ia pun menghampiri gadis tersebut. Nafas Hinata tercekat saat siluet gadis tersebut terlihat jelas berkat pantulan sinar mobil. Sakura Haruno, yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya—sahabatnya. Seorang primadona yang dielu-elukan para kaum adam. Seorang gadis sepertinya seharusnya tak memerlukan bantuan perias seperti Hinata. Naruto, mungkin itu alasannya. Siswa pindahan yang baru tiga bulan duduk di kelas mereka telah membuat Sakura memberi seluruh hatinya, seperti budak. Dan siang tadi, tersiar kabar bahwa Naruto telah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis dari sekolah lain—yang diketahui bernama Yakumo. Tentu hal itu membuat Sakura memikirkan keadaan dirinya. Dimana letak kekurangannya, sehingga Naruto tak mau memilihnya, dan justru memilih Yakumo? Jelas, wanita selalu mengedepankan urusan kecantikan. Istilah indah dan cantik merupakan semboyan yang hakiki bagi wanita. Karena itulah, Sakura lantas menduga bahwa ia kalah cantik dari Yakumo.

"Lavender…" Sakura berdesis. Tanpa tahu bahwa Lavender di depannya sebenarnya adalah orang yang ia kenal baik.

Hinata bersyukur, telah matang dipikirkannya bahwa ia akan 'bekerja' pada malam hari. Hal itu didasari agar identitasnya tidak diketahui. Gelapnya langit akan membantu 'penyamarannya'. Membuat sosoknya enggan diterima mata. Membuat setiap mata tak akan melihat jelas paras dari Lavender ini. Lavender, nama "sihir" dari Hinata Hyuuga.

"Lavender…" lagi, Sakura berdesis. Dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Walau sedikit tak jelas, tapi Hinata yakin Sakura tengah menggigit bibirnya. Menandakan bahwa dirinya kini telah dipenuhi rasa sedih dan kecewa. Hinata menatap iba temannya tersebut, tapi dia yang sekarang 'bukan' Hinata. Ia Lavender, 'penyihir' malam hari. Ia tak mungkin semudah itu membongkar rahasianya, dengan menghibur Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti…" satu kalimat yang Hinata lontarkan menjadi komando. Dengan membuat suaranya terdengar lain—tanpa terbata dan tanpa ada nada lembut yang tersirat, jelas tak akan ada yang mengenali lantunan suara yang biasanya elok tersebut. Sakura dan Hinata mencari tempat yang lebih terang, namun tetap dapat menutupi jati diri Hinata.

Taman merupakan tempat yang mereka pilih. Maka telah diputuskan, 'ritual' akan berlangsung di sini.

Sakura menutup matanya sementara Hinata membuka kotak hitamnya. Mengeluarkan perkakas kecantikan. Mata Sakura terpejam dengan nyaman, berharap setelah ini sosoknya akan berubah bak Cinderella yang menjadi cantik. Polesan pemulas terasa lembut sekaligus memberi sensasi geli di pipinya. Jujur, baru kali ini ia didandani macam begini.

Pastilah ia belum terbiasa.

Hinata menggerakan tangannya dengan cekatan, tepat dan cepat. 30 menit kemudian 'ritual' selesai—'upacara sihir' berakhir. Sihir hadir di sana. Sakura menggeletakkan sejumlah uang untuk sang perias malam. Terukur murah, hanya 500 _yen_ saja dan kau akan mendapat sihir.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengantongi bayaran untuk kerja-kerasnya, Hinata menepuk pipi Sakura dengan pelan. Sakura membuka matanya.

"Terimakasih… Lavender…."

Dan yang Sakura lihat saat itu hanyalah taman yang kosong dengan dirinya sendiri berada di sana. Lavender 'menghilang' setelah memberikan sihirnya. Misterius namun sama sekali tak menakutkan. Justru lebih berkesan hangat.

Lavender selalu datang dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba, meninggalkan jejak harapan pada diri yang dirundung kesedihan.

Sakura beranjak kembali ke rumahnya, melangkahkan kaki dengan harapan baru di dada. Hinata yang melihatnya dari balik semak belukar hanya dapat berdoa untuk Sakura—sahabatnya, berharap 'sihirnya' ampuh dan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Gadis _Emerald_ tersebut.

Setelah sosok Sakura tak lagi terlihat Hinata berjalan pergi, mencari 'mangsa' lain yang meminta—atau menunggu kehadirannya.

Kegelapan yang menyelimuti kota tak menghentikan langkah Hinata. Berbekal tekad memberi kebahagiaan pada orang lain lewat riasannya, Hinata mencari siapapun yang tengah membutuhkannya.

* * *

Hari ini kelas Hinata riuh, baru saja kelasnya kedatangan salah-satu primadona yang telah disulap menjadi tuan putri seutuhnya. Sakura Haruno. Wajahnya berseri. Ia tak menyesal walau Lavender memotong rambut yang sudah susah payah ia panjangkan hingga sepunggung. Meski kini rambutnya pendek sebahu, tapi, ia merasa inilah _style_-nya yang sesungguhnya. Seorang putri yang kuat. Kira-kira itulah kesan yang ingin Hinata sampaikan tentang Sakura melalui parasnya, kecantikannya. Dengan riasannya, Hinata juga memberi peringatan pada Naruto. Bahwa Sakura-tak-akan-menyerah-atau-menangis.

Dan Hinata yang melihat semangat yang kembali berkobar dalam diri Sakura hanya tersenyum lega.

'Sihirku ampuh….'

Tiga bulan setelahnya, Lavender semakin tenar. Banyak orang yang meminta untuk dirias. Pembicaraan orang-orang pun kini selalu seputar Lavender.

Hinata berjalan dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus. Tentu saja, bayangkan, sejak tadi telinganya selalu menerima pujian untuk Lavender yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Lavender hebat, ya! Anakku jadi cantik karenanya!" Puji seorang ibu yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Hinata. Hyuuga sulung yang merupakan keturunan Hiashi Hyuuga itu merundukkan kepalanya.

Senang, itulah yang kini memenuhi perasaannya. Impiannya untuk menaburkan benih kebahagiaan terwujud.

Hinata selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kesulitan orang lain. Dan karena itulah, ia juga pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan berlebih. Balasan setimpal untuk kebaikan hatinya yang tak pamrih.

22 Juli, kelas Hinata kedatangan seorang murid baru yang katanya pindahan dari Oto, sebuah kota yang memiliki perekonomian yang lebih baik di banding Konoha—kota tempat Hinata kini tinggal.

Kakashi Hatake selaku pembimbing dan wali kelas Hinata memperkenalkan seseorang yang kini melangkah memasuki kelas. Rasa penasaran murid-murid—yang kebanyakan kaum hawa yang mengetahui bahwa murid baru itu laki-laki—pupus sudah. Bagaimana tidak? Yang mereka harapkan adalah antusiasme karena kehadiran murid baru berparas tampang. Sungguh pernyataan atau pengharapan yang berbanding terbalik dengan realita. Murid baru yang kini berada di depan mereka bukannya tidak tampan, tapi sangat tidak tampan. Rambut hitamnya berantakan seolah tak pernah disisir dalam waktu yang lama, matanya terbingkai kacamata super tebal yang kacanya berbentuk pusaran air—atau kaleng susu. Belum lagi wajahnya yang kucel dan gaya berpakaiannya yang norak. Semua siswi sukses _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal," ujarnya.

Paling tidak, suara pemuda ini bagus.

Saat beberapa pasang mata tak memperdulikan Sasuke, sepasang mata yang bersinar laksana bulan di malam hari justru terpaku melihat sosok pemuda culun yang kini menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku itu. Hinata, satu-satunya gadis yang tertarik akan murid baru ini. Hinata yang memiliki pengalaman soal rias-merias paham benar jika Sasuke dipoles sedikit saja, ia pasti akan tampan setampan pangeran di cerita dongeng anak-anak yang biasanya dibacakan untuk membuat anak-anak tertidur.

Maka untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata yang biasanya 'diundang' kini 'mengundang' orang lain. Sebuah pesan via SMS dilayangkannya ke hape Si Uchiha begitu dirinya berhasil mendapat nomor hape Sasuke dari seorang sumber. Undangan untuk datang ke taman pada malam hari;

* * *

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

**From: Hinata**

**Sasuke-san. Kau tahu Lavender? Kabarnya ia akan datang ke taman belakang sekolah hari ini. Bagaimana jika kau datang ke sana.**

**

* * *

**

Malam hari di musim gugur memang sangat dingin, membuat Hinata tak berhenti bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ditunggunya dengan sabar sosok Sasuke.

Dua jam telah terlewati dan Hinata masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tiga jam, dan Hinata masih sabar menahan kantuk yang membuat kelopak matanya semakin terasa berat.

Empat jam dan kepala Hinata sudah terasa ringan.

Lima jam kemudian, taman tersebut telah sepi tanpa seorang pun ada di sana.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata menggurutu, merutuki bocah bebal bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang maupun memberinya kabar.

'M-masa bodoh dengan k-ketampanan Sasuke-san itu!" Pekiknya sebal dalam hati.

Walau hati Hinata masih merasa kesal pada pemuda Uchiha itu, namun jauh dalam relung hati Hinata, ada sebuah pengharapan. Entah untuk apa dan siapa, tapi Hinata merasa, setelah ini ia akan mendapat hal yang menggembirakan.

Maka sejak saat itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata berjalan di malam hari tanpa mantel atau baju tebal yang biasanya melapisi tubuh berkulit susunya.

Hanya ada jaket tipis yang melekat dan topi sebagai benda penutup identitasnya.

Berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya, kali ini, malam terasa hangat. Lampu-lampu toko terlihat lebih silau dan keramaian begitu terasa di musim panas. Namun, entah mengapa Hinata merasa sepi.

Sejak musim panas tiba, order Hinata semakin berkurang bahkan hilang sama sekali. Jelas, uang saku Hinata menipis 360 º. Belum lagi nama Lavender yang semakin tenggelam.

Hinata berjalan tanpa arah, 'Lavender tak akan muncul untuk musim panas'.

Jadi, kali ini ia putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebagai sosoknya yang biasa, sebagai Hinata Hyuuga.

**Pukul 03.00.**

'Sendirian tanpa arah dan tujuan di malam hari? Malang sekali nasibku,' Hinata mengeluh dalam hati.

Hinata terus berjalan mengikuti insting dan langkah kaki yang kini membawanya pada sebuah taman. _Sparing Field_. Sebuah tempat yang 'mati' di musim lain, tapi 'hidup' di musim panas.

Siluet seseorang yang duduk di deretan bangku kayu di sana, membuat mata Hinata membulat. Dia, orang itu. Orang yang selalu Hinata harapkan adanya, namun tak kunjung datang. Kini, ada di depan Hinata.

"Yo!" sapanya.

"S-SASUKE!" Hinata berteriak kaget. Suara kencang yang ditimbulkan Hinata membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku ke sini untuk mendapat sihirmu, Nona Lavender." Sasuke berujar dengan nada dan raut muka yang datar.

"Ka-kau?" Hinata bekata dengan penuh kegugupan, salah tingkah dan tak percaya rasanya. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha, kini mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai Lavender. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau bodoh juga, ya, Nona Lavender. Kau tahu? Lavender itu tak dapat ditebak. Dan orang yang dapat menebak gerak-gerik Lavender pastilah Lavender sendiri." Sasuke mengambil jeda, perlahan ditariknya lengan Hinata,"Tapi, aku ke sini bukan untuk membahas ini. Aku ke sini untuk memintamu mengubahku."

Hinata bengong sejenak, merasa bahwa ini terlalu seperti mimpi. Tapi, sejurus kemudian ia telah berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya dan mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

Sesampainya di sudut taman. Hinata membuka dan mengeluarkan peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Sementara Sasuke duduk di depannya, memejamkan mata. Jantung Hinata berpacu cepat. Tangannya menyentuh kulit Sasuke, bersentuhan dengan wajah Sasuke yang ternyata memiliki kulit seperti porselen.

Waktu mengalun di antara keduanya dalam diam. Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama fokus. Menanti hasil kerja tangan Hinata.

Setelah hampir selesai, Sasuke membuka suara yang membuat gerakan tangan Hinata berhenti,

"Hei, Lavender, namamu sudah menyebar sampai kota tempatku dulu tinggal. Ah, ya. Sejujurnya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Alasanku ingin berubah karena aku ingin memiliki paras yang tampan. Dengan paras tampan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang yang kucintai. Karena itu, buatlah aku setampan mungkin."

Hinata berjengit, seketika itu juga dadanya terasa sakit. Sakit setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mengherankan. Entah bagaimana seorang Hinata bisa menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah Uchiha yang ia anggap menjengkelkan.

Suara Hinata bergetar mengikuti ritme tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Segala rasa yang terpendam seolah akan membludak.

Dengan sisa ketegaran, Hinata melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Meski itu terpaksa. Entah. Tapi, ini kali pertama ia merasa enggan melakukan pekerjaan yang biasanya selalu ia lakukan dengan setulus hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Di hadapannya, telah terlihat sosok seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_. Ingin sekali Hinata memilikinya, aneh mengingat mereka bergender sama. Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan keinginannya itu. Karena itulah, tanpa sadar dirabanya wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. _Onyx _terbuka. kali ini, menampakan kegelapan pekat dari bola mata Sasuke yang biasanya terhalangi lensa kacamata.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling pandang dalam waktu yang lama.

**TEP…**

Tangan Sasuke membawa telapak tangan Hinata ke pipinya. Tetap dalam keadaan saling pandang, Sasuke bicara,

"Orang yang akan kunyatakan cinta itu… kau, Hinata…."

**SYUUUH…**

Angin sejenak menjadi penjeda kekosongan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya,

**TES…**

Air terjatuh pelan dari dua bola mata salju yang kemudian terpejam.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya diam yang menggantikan.

Angin kembali berhembus, mengantar ucapan selamat atas kebahagiaan Hinata. Dua bibir bersentuhan. Membagi cinta satu sama lain. Di belakang mereka pemandangan luar biasa indah terpampang—matahari yang menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Pagi yang hangat di musim panas, mengawali kisah cinta mereka.

"Aku tak peduli wajahmu, Sasuke. Aku, aku sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu…kh! Aishitteru…" pernyataan cinta Hinata ucapkan. Yang disusul dengan pelukan hangat.

"Iya, Hinata. Aku tahu. Lihatlah wajahmu. Semerah tomat sekarang. Ah, rasanya aku ingin memakanmu, Hinata," Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

"D-dasar!" Hinata berseru malu, tapi, ucapan Sasuke memang benar adanya. Wajah Hinata semerah tomat, kini.

Kedua insan itu lalu kembali bertaut bibir di tengah suasana taman yang damai.

* * *

Di antara semak belukar dan pagi, janji terucap. Janji berdasarkan cinta dari dua manusia. Dua manusia tampan dan cantik yang memiliki banyak hal bertolak belakang. Hitam putih. Gelap dan bercahaya. Tapi, karena perbedaan itu jugalah mereka dapat saling mengisi kekurangan masing-masing. Persamaan di atas perbedaan yang indah.

* * *

'Lavender akan muncul di musim berikutnya. Karena, di musim ini, Lavender akan disibukan oleh jalinan cinta-kasih yang harus ia rajut. Dan biarlah untuk musim ke depan, kita akan mengenal asisten Lavender yang dikenal dengan nama Sharingan.'

**最後に****(The End)**

**

* * *

**

'Hana wa shojo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru…atashi wa…Rei-no-otome.'

**REVIEW!**


End file.
